The Best Friend Role
by The Best Friend Role
Summary: Harry is bestfriends with Draco. Ginny is dating Harry. Draco is in love with Harry. It is a simple love story of undeniable attraction and sexual tension. What happens when you've already made a commitment but fall in love with someone else? Please Revie
1. Chapter 1

_**Slow dancing in a Burning room by John Mayer **_

_Before we could even begin we were falling_

_Falling too quickly for each other _

_Yet we still continued to slow dance in a burning room_

_Unaware of those around _

_Do you think we should have known by now?_

_We were going down _

_Do you think we should have learnt some how? _

**A/N: **Please keep in mind that Draco and Harry are best friends. After I finish this one I might consider doing a prequel.

**Draco's POV**

We are sitting in the library when it happens. It's not surprisingly really in fact it is simply reality yet it upsets me so. I see her out of the corner of my eye and dread having to lose him again, each time is more painful than the last. I watch as his eyes leave me and follow her movement across the room. I know he is gone, he is no longer mine. It is a hidden love which I let myself be dragged into yet I bite my tongue and fake another smile.

I smile politely as she approaches.

"Hi", I say cheerfully while secretly biting my tongue.

Ginny looks at me momentarily; deciding whether or not to actually acknowledge my existence.

"Hey", she says not even bothering to fake politeness.

"Hi baby", Harry says.

I flinch slightly at the endearing name but cover by pretending it was a shiver.

She smiles sweetly before sitting in his lap and kissing him hello. I smile and pretend not to care. I block both of them out and drift into a world of my own.

We are constantly together, Harry is my best friend after all but how could he not feel anything? He must! Well he did a while ago. How could I let myself lose him so quickly to someone who doesn't even notice him, he is taken for granted and shoved to a side. I feel so helpless when all I can do is simply sit and watch hoping that he won't be hurt.

_Do what is right or do what your heart tells you? _That is the question constantly playing on my mind. How do you make a choice like that? Pretend I don't love him as much as I do. Pretend that it doesn't hurt me to see them together. Pretend that I am happy for him. What else can I do? He is taken now and I am not the type of guy to encourage cheating. People don't understand how hard it is to be in love with your best friend, the one person you have yet don't have.

"Draco...are you listening?" The sound of his voice drags me out of my daydream.

"Yehhh sorry, what's up?"

"Ginny was just saying goodbye, she has to go to Herbology".

"Oh...bye", I say while smiling my sweetest smile.

I envy the way he looks at her, such love, care, kindness and even lust. As I watch her leave I see his eyes return to me. Good old reliable friend, that's all I am. I am never the object of love and lust simply the fall back plan. Harry reaches for my hand and I pull away. Not this time, I think to myself, I bring this hurt upon myself.I move my hand away.

"I have to go", I mumble while gathering my things and leaving the library. As I walk away I feel my eyes blink back tears.

"It's just not fair", I whisper into the air.

I storm through the corridors almost running to my room. As I enter the common room I notice it is mostly empty besides one girl, Ginny. Just my luck, I think to myself, trust her to lie about something as trivial as class to avoid spending time with her boyfriend. She looks up realising she is no longer alone.

"I...", she starts to explain but I don't want to hear it.

"I don't care why you lied; it's none of my business", I snap before she can even think of an excuse and storm up to my private dorms. I slam the door behind me and throw my books on the ground. I can feel the air around me buzzing with my emotional magic but I just can't hold it back. I collapse on my bed crying until my eyes hurt and my voice is soar from sobbing.

An hour or so passes before I hear people entering the common room for the annual Friday night party. Another hour of sulking passes before I will myself out of bed and into the bathroom to prepare for the nights festivities. I perform a quick cheering charm on myself, hoping that it covers my true emotions, as I rummage through my closet looking for something fresh to wear. I shower and do my hair yet can't seem to make myself leave the room. I stand in front of my bedroom door debating whether to open it and return back to reality or instead hide from the world. Before I can make my own decision I hear his voice.

"Drayyyyyyyyy", his voice is slightly slurred.

I sigh knowing now that I have no choice and open my door to reality. I walk down to the common room to find the party in full swing. The music is blaring, people are dancing, drinking is happening and games are being played. I force a smile onto my face and try to listen for his voice.

"Harry?" I yell over all the noise.

I find him sitting in a corner with Ginny placed by his side.

"It's O.K. Draco your services aren't needed I can look after him", Ginny says smirking.

"Drayyyyy", he says again in a childish voice.

Ginny's smug look changes quickly to frown at her boyfriend.

"Yes love?" I say while smiling down at him.

"Come dance with me?"

I laugh a little not only at Ginny's appalled face but at the question itself.

"You must have drunk quite a bit to make you want to dance", I say while grabbing his hand and pulling him up to his feet.

Once upon his feet he eagerly leads me to the dance floor. We dance for an hour or so before the music changes pace and becomes slower. Slightly unsure of whether or not to continue dancing I begin to back away.

"Don't be silly", he says while grabbing my waist and pulling me closer.

I smile a true smile, happy to be with him. The alcohol has begun to wear off and he is back to his usual self before long. Our bodies move as one to the music and I find myself being dragged into a dream once more. I feel his gaze resting on me and smile before resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you", he whispers in my ear.

I enjoy the feeling of his breathe on my neck before I fully comprehend what he is saying. I pull away from him slightly to gaze into his enticing emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry...what?"

He makes a move to pull me closer again but I hold him off.

"I ahhh need some air" I mutter quickly before turning and walking towards the balcony.

Why does he do that to me? Just when I think I am O.K. he says or does something that makes me believe I can have him. He makes it all seem so reasonable, so attainable when it is truly impossible.

I stand on the balcony alone; the party inside the common room continues to roar unaware of my missing presence. I stare at that stars above wondering why I let my mind play tricks on me. Silently tears begin to run down my cheek. I hear a soft creak behind me and find him standing in the doorway. I move slightly into the shadows hiding my tear streaked face. He closes the door behind him blocking out the music and instead creating a soft lull. I refuse to face him and turn to look out into the night covered grounds of Hogwarts. As I feel his arms encircle my waist I let out a breath I was unconsciously holding in.

"Hi", he whispers in my ear.

I lean back and gaze into his eyes. They belonged to me once. I can no longer control my heartache and as a tear begins to fall down my cheek I let out a small sob. His hand reaches up to brush away my tear while looking down at me endearingly. I smile, no longer in control of my own thoughts or actions.

"I don't want to lose you", I breathe into his ear.

"You will never have to", he whispers back while leaning in to softly brush his lips against my forehead.

I know he doesn't truly understand what I am saying but I still feel like I am about to faint just by hearing those words leave his mouth. Just as my knees begin to buckle he reaches his hand onto my lower back drawing our bodies closer. I rest my head on his shoulder nuzzling into his warmth. Our bodies begin to swing to the soft music drifting out from the party and I lose myself in the rhythm. I hear the familiar creak of the door and we both lift our heads slightly to find her standing in the doorway looking at us. I watch in horror as she slowly makes her way over to us, we still haven't moved.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry by Maria Mena **_

_He grabs my wrist _

_As my finger turn into Angry fists _

_And I whisper why can't you love me?_

_I'd change for you_

_I'd play the part _

_And I say Baby Yes I feel stupid to call you but I'm lonely_

_And I didn't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me_

_And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do you'd feel it too_

**Harry's POV**

The sun shines through the window and casts odd shadows all over my homework. I lift my eyes to steal a glance at Draco while he is writing and smile to myself.

"Hey drayyyy", I say softly, "I don't understand potions".

He smirks at me while I give him my famous puppy dog pout.

"Alright, alright, just don't use that face on me!" He says while shifting his body closer to mine in order to look at my notes.

I raise my hand to cover my smirk and enjoy the feeling of his breathe grazing my cheek.

"Harry your notes are fine, in fact they are exactly the same as mine", he says raising an eyebrow. I smiled to myself before looking up to see Ginny walking into the library.

I almost want to duck and hide but I find myself unable to take my eyes off her as she saunters over to our table. Don't get me wrong, Ginny is attractive but I guess she's just not the girl for me. I'm only dating her because it is what everyone expects from me. If only they knew the truth of what I wanted, I think to myself. I force a smile onto my face and create distance between me and Draco as she approaches. Ginny grimaces at Draco and I have to bite my tongue in order to stop myself from yelling abuse at her.

"Hey baby", I say bitterly although no one noticed.

This facade of love is growing tiresome and as she places herself onto my lap I growl in frustration. Clearly she mistook my growl as a sign to kiss me and soon I find her tongue shoved down my throat. I play my boyfriend duties well and kiss her back, all the while closing my eyes in order to pretend she was someone else; a certain someone with blonde hair and murky blue eyes. I open my eyes realising the awkward position I have left Draco in and see the hurt look on his face. I quickly pull apart from Ginny and smile while mumbling something about important potions homework due tomorrow. She frowns at me but I much prefer her to be upset rather than Draco. She lifts herself off my lap gracefully and stares expectantly at Draco, who seems to have zoned out.

"Draco", I say while trying to get his attention.

"Draco...are you listening?"

Eventually he is dragged out of his daydream and looks up at us apologetically.

"Yehhh sorry, what's up?"

"Ginny was just saying goodbye, she has to go to Herbology".

Being the gentleman he is, he gives Ginny a friendly smile before saying goodbye.

I love the way he smiles. He has a number of different smiles and although I know he doesn't mean it when he smiles at Ginny he still looks amazing. His smile opens my mind up to memories and causes me to reminisce. Since the war ended and Draco sought asylum with the light side I have found myself needing more and more of him. The mutual understanding we came to developed into a much needed comforting bond which I now find myself unable to live without. We still fight but the underlying tone of affection and love has now replaced our once bitter hatred towards each other. He is my best friend, the one I trust above all, besides Ron and Hermione of course. It took time for people to accept our friendship but the fact that Draco worked so hard to prove himself meant a lot to me. He no longer wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and was making a genuine effort to change. A sudden surge of affection wells up inside of me and I reach my hand out to caress his.

Draco pulls his hand away, almost as if I had burnt him. The look of betrayal and pain is evident in his eyes as he gathers his things and begins to leave the library.

"I have to go", he mumbles.

As I watch him walk away I feel my heart slowly begin to break. Trust me to fall in love with my best friend the one person I have yet don't have fully. I feel a silent tear fall down my cheek and hastily wipe it away. It is my fault my life is the way it is. I am a coward too afraid to admit my true feelings and instead hide behind the world's expectations for me. I will forever be living in the shadows of happiness due to my weakness and fear.

The overwhelming feeling of loneliness and depression hits me hard as I walk back to my room. I carelessly throw my books on the floor before reaching under my bed to my salvation, Firewhisky. At first the taste is strong but soon my much abused taste buds become accustom to the strong alcohol and I am sculling it down. I count down the hours before the Friday night party starts and soon find myself stumbling around the room in an attempt to dress myself. After much difficulty I finally manage to throw on a dark green silk shirt and some black pants, I ruffle my hair a little before reaching for my bedroom door and staggering down to the common room.

"Harry", Ginny's voice is insincere and dripping with lust, "I love that shirt on you".

I try to smile but the alcohol turns it into a grimace, Ginny clearly doesn't notice and instead decides to latch herself onto my arm. After almost half an hour of her blabbing and clutching I find myself unable to contain my irritation and excuse myself to find more drinks.

I walk casually over to the refreshments table against the wall and greet Dean and Seamus. We create polite conversation while I pour myself some more Firewhiskey.

"Go easy there mate", Ron's voice calls out to me.

"I'm fine", I reply with a reassuring smile. He shrugs before grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her into a quiet corner.

Before long I begin to feel something missing and turn my head to search for a patch of platinum blonde hair. I stumble to the staircase and contemplate attempting to climb them.

"Drayyyy", I call out through the loud music and chattering of the common room.

I bow my head in disappointment as I receive no response and once again retreat back to Ginny. As I reach her she looks at me disapprovingly and I sulkily settle down beside her. Just as I sit myself down I hear a voice call out to me. My heart begins to beat faster and I know it is him.

As I see him my face turns into a smile and the rest of the world seems to cease to. I briefly hear Ginny make some snide remark but choose to ignore it.

"Drayyyy", I say again smiling up at him.

Ginny turns to frown at me but I watch his mouth turn into a smile and nothing else in the world seems to matter or even exist.

"Come dance with me?"

He laughs at my absurd question but I still grab his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

The music is fast beat and blares through the common room in an attempt to deafen the young dancing adolescents. As the night continues the pace of the music begins to slow. I watch as Draco's face looks unsure and then finally he decides to back away.

I grab his hand quickly before he can escape and place my hands on his waist.

"Don't be silly", I whisper and pull him closer to me.

I watch as his face once more brightens into a smile before he rests his head on my shoulder. The effects of the alcohol begin to slowly wear off and I become more aware of my surroundings. I smile, content to be holding him in my arms.

"I love you", I whisper unconsciously into his ear while resting my head on his shoulder.

My breathe hitches as I realise what I have done and soon he raises his head so I am gazing into murky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry...what?" Is all he seems to manage to stutter out.

I realise that I have ruined the mood and make an attempt to pull him closer to me once more but he pushes away from me.

I whimper a little at the loss of contact and listen as he mutters a quick excuse before turning and walking towards the balcony.

I curse myself for being so stupid as to admit my feelings. I have ruined a good friendship and lost the boy I love.

I stand on the dance floor for a few moments unsure of what to do. I watch the dancing couples around me and sigh deeply. I gather up all of my Gryffindor courage and make my way towards the balcony. My hand pauses on the doorknob and I slowly turn it and the door creaks open. I watch as he moves away from me into the shadows. I close the doors behind me in order to block out reality and create our own little world. I bite my lip nervously as I approach him; he has his back turned to me so I slowly place my hands around his waist.

"Hi" I whisper into his ear, breaking the silence.

He leans back and gazes into my eyes questioningly. I watch as his face undergoes a decision and soon tears begin to streak down his face. My heart begins to break as I watch him cry and I am extremely tempted to kiss each and every one of those tears away. Instead I place my hand on his cheek and wipe each tear away with my thumb gently. I know that my emotive eyes must be showing my true feelings but at the moment none of that seems to matter. All that matters is his happiness and when he smiles back at me the world seems right again.

"I don't want to lose you", is all that he breathes into my ear.

I shiver slightly, enjoying the feeling of his breathe on my neck and ear before responding.

"You will never have to", I whisper back before leaning up and kissing his forehead.

Draco will never understand what this simple gesture truly means but for now our friendship is enough. He is fragile and insecure about losing his new Gryffindor friends, understandable after all he has been through. All he needs is friendly love and I am willing to provide it. I feel his small figure shudder beneath me and hold him closer to me in an attempt to provide comfort. He nuzzles into my neck and I sigh, inhaling his unique scent. We begin to sway to the soft music until we are interrupted by the familiar creak of the door. I lift my head slightly to see Ginny standing in the doorway, from this distance her face is unreadable but it is undoubtedly her. I know I should move away from Draco but my body seems to be in shock and as she makes her way over to us we remain motionless.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this chapter took so long I have had exams the last month and then I started year 11. Sucks to be me! I know I'm a big meanie because I didn't relieve any of the suspense from the story but thought it was important to have Harry's view. Anyway please review guys I need support for the next chapter badly because I am unsure whether to continue it or not...


	3. Chapter 3

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

_**Collide By Howie Day **_

_**Chapter 3 (Draco's POV)**_

I watch in horror as she slowly makes her way over to us, we still haven't moved...

My body is frozen in shock as I watch Ginny storm over to us. Her hypnotizing gaze catches my eye and I find myself unable to look away. Her eyes are full of fire; the pure anger and passion are undeniable. I quickly pull myself out of Harry's arms and move away.

"You filthy slytherin snake!"; she shrieks at me as she pulls Harry closer to herself.

I can't help but smile as I watch Harry's face change from shock to confusion.

"And you have the nerve to smile about it!"

With one quick movement I find myself facing the tip of her wand and my smile is quickly forgotten. Although I may not be fond of Ginny she is undeniably a powerful and talented witch and fear soon fills my body.

Before I can even say a word the glass door behind us shatters; followed by every other breakable object around us.

"Put down the wand Ginny", Harry says in a low growl.

Ginny and I both turn to gaze at Harry in amazement. Fear replaces Ginny's anger and she lowers her wand just as the rest of the party arrive to see what the commotion is about.

"Everything alright mate?" Ron calls out from amidst the crowd.

"Fine", Harry says through gritted teeth.

"We will discuss this tomorrow then Potter", Ginny says in a voice dripping with venom before storming away. As the crowd surrounding us begins to disperse I can't help but feel awkward and out of place.

"Are you alright?" Harry says concern clearly written all over his face.

"I'm fine; you shouldn't have done that Harry you know I can look after myself".

He gives me a small smile before grabbing my hand.

"I know; I'm sorry sometimes I just can't control my emotional magic."

I stare at him for a moment wondering whether he realises the significant meaning behind his words.

"I think I am just going to go to bed, too much excitement for one night", I mumble before dropping his hand.

"I agree but are you sure you want to sleep alone?"

He must realise what he is implying no one is that daft, I think to myself. My inner struggle between doing what is right and what my heart tells me is once again brought forth.

Before I am able to come to my own decision Harry speaks again.

"From your silence I am going to guess that you would prefer not to sleep alone and will therefore make the decision for you".

I open my mouth to protest but he quickly covers it with his hand.

"Don't bother protesting I won't sleep properly if I don't know you're safe", he says with a friendly smile before dropping his hand and holding mine.

We walk hand in hand back to my dorm. As soon as I open the door and come face to face with my double bed I realise the awkwardness of the situation.

"Ummm Harry I only have one bed", I say in small voice.

He laughs heartily while kicking his shoes off.

"and...?"

"Never mind", I say blushing. I hate that he has the ability to make me blush like no other person.

I watch in awe as he pulls his shirt off over his well sculpted, tanned body. I lick my lips as I am forced to avert my gaze. I quickly pull out a bottle of Firewhiskey and offer him some in order to calm my nerves.

"Hey Drayyy", I hear his purr in my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yes?" I try and keep my voice steady but fail miserably.

"Are you sure you're O.K?"

"I'm fine, I promise Harry".

" You know I meant what I said before", he whispers before he begins to kiss my shoulder and pull of my shirt.

"mmm Harry, we can't", I manage to gasp out between his lips ravishing my neck.

Slowly his soft kissing and nibbling begins to lead closer to my mouth and just before our lips meet he pauses.

"I really like you Drayyy, I really like you more than a friend", he says brushing his lips against my own.

I gasp in surprise and within a flash his mouth is covering my own. I moan as he runs his hands through my hair and he takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues duel for a moment before I submit to the soft kneading of his tongue against my own. As soon as our tongues meet my body is overcome with tingles and I shudder at the pleasure taking over my body.

Finally after a few minutes I break the kiss in order to gasp for air.

"I'm so sorry Draco I didn't mean too, I just couldn't help it", Harry says in a small voice moving away from me.

It is my turn to be brave, my turn to fight for what I want but I just don't know if I can. As I watch Harry move over to sit on the bed tears begin to stream down his face. My heart breaks with every tear that falls and I know now that our hidden love is slowly killing both of us. I take a deep breathe and make my way to approach him.

"Harry love", I say as I sit next to him on the bed.

"I love you. A part of me has always loved you ever since the first day we met", I say while staring at my feet.

"Drayyy"

"No wait let me finish...because I am your best friend and because I love you if what you want is to be with her then I will do everything in my power to support you and help you make your relationship work but because I'm your best friend and because I love you I have to say I am in love with you. I can't promise the future. I can't promise perfection because I am me and you are you. I don't know what will happen but in my heart I am sure I don't just love you I am in love with you."

I finally gain the courage to look up and into his eyes. They are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. His eyes are a hypnotising, deep green which allows all of his true emotions to be seen.

Slowly I lean closer into him and lightly kiss him on the mouth. Within moments our passion takes over and I roll on top of him so that I am straddling his hips. Our kissing becomes fiercer and I savour the moment, my heaven.

Harry tastes of something unique, almost indescribable. He tastes of Quidditch on a lazy summer's day mixed with chocolate and just a dab of vanilla. As I slip my lips away from his swollen, red lips and down to his neck I know that I never want to kiss anyone else. Nothing and no one will ever compare to him. When I reach Harry's collar bone I bite down hard, almost drawing blood, before gently sucking on it creating a magnificent love bite. I kiss and bite a path down his stomach until he is in a mess of moans and gasps. I stop my trail just at the top of his jeans before rolling myself off of him.

"God Draco you are such a tease", he says in a husky voice.

"Harry I love you, I do, but you have a girlfriend and I can't encourage you cheating."

Just as the words leave my mouth I want to take them all back and continue my snogging session with the boy of my dreams.

"Fine", he says with a smirk on his face.

I roll out of bed and grab a pair of pyjama pants before retreating to the bathroom to change. When I come back Harry is still staring impishly at me.

"What?" I ask cautiously.

"May I borrow a pair of pants to sleep in tonight?"

"Yeh sure", I say still a little unsure of whether to let my guard down.

Just as I am about to throw him a pair of pyjama pants I watch in awe as Harry pulls his jeans off of his slender hips, soon followed by his boxers. As he stands there fully naked in front of me I can't help but get chills. He smiles at me coyly before pulling on the pants at an agonisingly slow rate.

"I am going to sleep", I say huffily before entering the bed.

I make an effort to move as far away form his body as possible while taking the covers with me.

"Ohh Drayy don't be like that", he whispers in my ear before putting his hands around my waist and drawing me closer.

"and you said I was a tease!"

He lays a soft kiss on m shoulder and I can practically feel his smile on my skin.

"I didn't mean to tease you", he says in an innocent voice, "I simply feel that comfortable around you".

"Oh really? Potter although we may now be friends don't forget you are dealing with a Malfoy and I will not break my word. I will not condone cheating."

I listen as Harry contemplates his options for a moment before sighing deeply.

"What will it take for me to kiss those gorgeous lips again?" He whispers huskily in my ear.

"It will take you dumping Ginny", I say in a matter fact voice and although I know I shouldn't I just can't help but smile.

There is another short pause between us and just when I think I have gone too far with my request he turns me around in his arms.

"Consider it done", he whispers before kissing me hard.

We lay there kissing for a while before I eventually fall asleep in his arms. I can't believe I have slept without him for so long, now that I have him I know I will never be able to truly let go again.

_**A/N: **__I've had this sitting on my comp for a while but I haven't had access to the internet due to me being at my brother's house...so my most humble apologies! Anyway I think I am finding a good storyline for this but please review to help me continue and if you ahve ideas you would like me to write simply message me!_


End file.
